Electrical connector assemblies are typically used to join electrical circuits. In the automotive industry, electrical connector assemblies are used in bussed electrical centers (BECs), engine compartments, and in other areas. In one type, a male connector and a female connector are mated together. But sometimes the connectors become unmated due to vibration and other causes.